Boyfriend and Best Friend
by purplecat41877
Summary: Roger and Donny spend an afternoon getting to know each other and hopefully become friends.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe and Roger are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Boyfriend and Best Friend**

Sixteen year old Chloe Calls was in the living room reading a book. Just then, twenty-four year old Donny entered the room and sat down next to her.

"Are you and Roger working tomorrow?" Donny asked. Chloe worked at a computer store and her boyfriend Roger Stapleman worked at a music store.

"I'm off but Roger's working in the afternoon," Chloe replied.

"I was thinking since your Roger's girlfriend and I'm your best friend that it would be good for me to see if Roger and I could be friends."

"I'll talk to him about it but I like that idea."

Chloe put down her book and left the room. She came back a few minutes later.

"Did you talk to Roger?" Donny asked.

"He'll pick you up tomorrow and drop you off sometime after work," Chloe confirmed.

"Anything else?"

"He likes the idea of the two of you becoming friends."

"You heading to bed soon?"

"That's the plan."

"Night, Chloe."

"Night, Donny."

Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and headed for their bedrooms.

* * *

The next day, Leo, Mikey, and Raph were practicing in the dojo. Chloe was spending time in the lab and Roger had picked up Donny about an hour ago.

"Donny should here practicing with us," Raph said.

"I excused him from practice today so he and Roger could get to know each other," Leo explained.

"Chloe mentioned something like that when we were cooking breakfast this morning," Mikey remembered.

"What if someone sees Donny?" Raph asked.

"Roger probably has that part taken care of," Leo said with assurance.

* * *

At the music store, Donny was in the back room sorting through music while occasionally reading it. Roger was at the front of the store serving customers.

"Are you hungry?" Roger asked when he entered the back room.

"A little," Donny admitted.

"How does Chinese food sound?"

"Sounds good."

"What would you like?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"I'll go place the order and then go pick it up."

"I'll be right here."

Roger stepped into the corner to place the lunch order. Donny continued to sort through music.

"Will you be all right?" Roger asked.

"I'll be fine," Donny said with confidence.

"I should be back soon."

"Take your time."

* * *

Back at the Calls' house, Leo, Raph, and Mikey were hanging out in the living room. They were eating pizza, drinking soda, and watching a crime action movie.

On the screen, a couple guys entered a convenience store. They went around the store stuffing items into their duffel bags while filming themselves.

"We're good at shoplifting," the first guy said into the phone camera.

"There's no way we're getting caught," the second guy said and then pressed the upload button to upload the video to the internet.

The two guys headed for the exit. Once outside, they were surrounded by police cars.

"You're under arrest," the first officer declared.

"Uploading that video of you shoplifting wasn't very bright," the second officer chimed in.

The two shoplifters ran from the police and took off in their car. They filmed themselves the whole time and uploaded that video to the internet.

"Those criminals aren't very bright," Mikey said, laughing.

"Especially since they sent the video of themselves shoplifting to the internet," Leo said with a smile.

"That's one way to get caught," Raph said with a smile.

* * *

At the music store, Roger and Donny were in the back room chatting while having lunch. They were eating chicken lo mein, wonton soup, egg rolls, and drinking oolong tea.

"What made you decide to have a career in music?" Donny inquired.

"One day, I was singing along to a song on the radio and made up some lyrics," Roger replied. "A few days later, I was writing out a tune that I was composing in my head."

"How old were you?"

"I was twelve."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Mainly classical music and ballads."

"I like classical music also," Donny said with a smile.

"It's the best," Roger agreed with a smile.

Donny and Roger continued to chat about classical music while eating their lunch. When they were done, they cleaned up and Roger went back up front while Donny went back to sorting music.

* * *

Later, Chloe was on her way to the living room when she saw Donny and Roger enter the house. The two of them were talking and laughing.

"Looks like everything went smoothly," Chloe said.

"You picked a really nice young man to be your boyfriend," Donny said sincerely.

"You're pretty nice also," Roger told Donny who smiled.

"You want to hang out in the living room for a bit?" Chloe invited.

"That would be great but I've got to get home," Roger replied. "Donny, I had a great time hanging out today."

"Same here, Roger," Donny said sincerely.

Chloe and Roger kissed on the lips and wrapped their arms around each other. Then they had Donny joined in, which he did, and they released each other a few moments later.

* * *

Later, the turtles were practicing in the dojo. Roger had gone home and Chloe had just gone to bed.

"This lesson will be about stealth," Leo explained. "I want each of you to defeat me without my seeing you."

Donny, Raph, and Mikey zipped to separate corners. Once Leo gave the word, Donny, Raph, and Mikey used their stealth skills and Donny was the only one to defeat Leo without being seen.

"Way to go!" Mikey exclaimed, throwing his arms around Donny who returned the gesture. Then they released each other.

"I don't know how you can be this good at stealth," Raph told Donny. "I've tried several times and I still have trouble."

"Guess being the quiet one has it's advantages," Donny said with a smile.

"Either way, you did a great job," Leo said. "You're dismissed for now."

* * *

Later, Donny was in his room reading a book. Just then, there was a knock on the door..

"Come in," Donny invited and then Chloe entered the room and closed the door.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened today," Chloe said, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

Donny started talking about what he and Roger talked about while at the music store. Chloe listened patiently the whole time and the two of them were smiling by the end.

"You two make a great couple," Donny said sincerely.

"Glad to hear something like that from my best friend," Chloe said with a smile.

The two of them stood up and wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few moments later and then Chloe left the room.

Donny went back to reading his book. Several minutes later, he put the book away, got into bed, and fell asleep.

The End


End file.
